hornblowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Archie Kennedy
]] This article is about '''Archie Kennedy', the character from the [[Hornblower (TV series)|Hornblower TV series'']]. Kennedy, the midshipman from ''Mr. Midshipman Hornblower ''was a minor character whose entire appearance occupied some half dozen sentences, but he had some impact on Hornblower's character. Archie Kennedy served as Midshipman aboard [[HMS Justinian|HMS Justinian]] and ''Indefatigable'', later as an acting Lieutenant, and as 4th lieutenant aboard [[HMS Renown|HMS Renown]]. He also was one of the closest friends of young Horatio Hornblower. He was light-hearted and excitable, but showed that he could handle himself in battle and at other times when seriousness was called for. Kennedy was portrayed by Jamie Bamber. Midshipman HMS Justinian Archie Kennedy was the one who first met and made friends with the young and inexperienced Horatio Hornblower. Soon after Hornblower arrived did the tyrant of the midshipmen berth, Jack Simpson, return. Simpson was returning after receiving a refusal in regards to his request of a promotion to Lieutenant. It was clear that Kennedy suffered most under Simpson, frequently experiencing fear and stress-induced seizures that are hinted to have stopped recently before the beginning of the first film, but begin again after the beginning of the first film once Simpson returns. HMS Indefatigable Fortunately for Kennedy, when the midshipmen were transferred to other ships, he escaped Simpson. During the time the Indefatigable was at sea she came across a wreck of a British ship and picked up several survivors, one being the the vile Jack Simpson. With Simpson once again being nearby, Kennedy's seizures returned. This was revealed and proved nearly disastrous during a night action of stealth to capture the French ship Papillon. Kennedy almost gave the attackers away with his unintelligible vocalizations and loud struggles with sailors attempting to quiet him, but Horatio Hornblower had the presence of mind to knock him unconscious.The mission was saved, but during the battle Simpson, seeing Kennedy unconscious in the boat, cut the boat loose and it drifted away. Simpson later boasted that he had killed Kennedy, but he had not, and even later it is revealed that Kennedy was merely captured. Captivity Found and imprisoned by the Spanish, allies of the French, it is revealed that Kennedy tried to escape several times. After each attempt he was moved to a prison further from England. Eventually he ended up in a coastal Spanish prison - the same prison that Hornblower was brought to later. His seizures returned once again with the memories of Simpson Hornblower brought with him. The returned presence of these and the accumulation from years of fear and isolation from those he trusted drove Kennedy further into his depressed and hopeless state. While still in prison he tried to starve himself to death, and nearly succeeded, but Hornblower got him help and eventually coaxed him back to health. Acting Lieutenant - HMS Indefatigable Acting Lieutenant Kennedy participated in the Quiberon invasion attempt. He was in charge of defending the bridge to Muzillac and destroying it if necessary. Once the time came to do so, however, he was reluctant, fearing he might cut Hornblower off from the ship. Just after Matthews lit the fuse for him, Hornblower and Mariette returned from the village. Mariette was shot by pursuing Republican forces, and Kennedy had to quickly coax his grieving friend across the bridge, which was destroyed even as they made their crossing. HMS Renown Kennedy served as 4th lieutenant on HMS Renown. He and many others on board soon grew to dislike Captain Sawyer for his erratic way of command. The captain was subject to a growing and unsupported paranoia. Sawyer saw conspiracies left and right, and continuously attacked Henry Wellard and Horatio Hornblower, having the former beaten unconscious at one point, and putting the latter on continuous watch for 72 hours. Seeing that the captain was becoming mentally unstable, Lieutenants Buckland, Hornblower, Kennedy, and later Bush, as well as Mr. Midshipman Wellard, met secretly to discuss what should be done, that they were all agreed that the captain should declared unfit for command by Dr. Clive. How they should accomplish this, however, was left undecided when Sawyer was informed that the lieutenants were not at assigned posts and he had the ship searched for 'mutineers.' The four men scattered, rather than be caught together, and in the ensuing chaos, Sawyer fell into the hold, sustaining a severe concussion. At that point the extremely reluctant doctor declared the unconscious captain unfit and the frequently indecisive and petty Buckland took command. The Renown then took action on the island of Santo Domingo where Kennedy participated in the capture of the Spanish fort. He, Bush, and Hornblower set the final charges to blow the fort, and then the three men jumped from the cliff top to the sea rather than be left behind by Buckland who was then compelled to send a boat for them. When the Spanish prisoners aboard the Renown escaped, Kennedy, Bush and Wellard were among those aware and prepared to fight. In the ensuing action, however, Kennedy was mortally wounded, but initially hid his injury from Hornblower. At Kingston, Jamaica, the officers of the Renown were tried for mutiny. Unexpectedly, Buckland blamed Hornblower Sawyer's fall. Hobbs was called to testify, but wouldn't say anything about who may have pushed the captain. Fearing that Hornblower might be blamed, and knowing that, with his state worsening, he had nothing to lose, Kennedy decided to take the blame for Sawyer's fall himself. He testified that he, and he alone caused the captain to fall. So severe were his wounds, he nearly collapsed in the court before the testimony could be given, but in the end he shouldered the blame to save his friends. Hornblower visited Kennedy at his death bed and asked why he had done it. Kennedy said Hornblower had done as much for him any number of times - risked his life to save others. And as things stood, he had no fear of the gallows. He asked Hornblower to take what he had been given and say goodbye. Hornblower said he was honored to have served with Archie Kennedy. Kennedy died moments later. His name was not mentioned in the account of the Renown's heroics, it was not considered politic, but he would be always remembered by Sir Edward Pellew and Horatio Hornblower. Appearances * Hornblower: The Even Chance * Hornblower: The Duchess and the Devil * Hornblower: The Frogs and the Lobsters * Hornblower: Mutiny * Hornblower: Retribution Kennedy, Archie Kennedy, Archie Kennedy, Archie